The research will focus upon the outcome of short-term psychiatric situational crisis intervention with a high risk group of 200 children undergoing their first foster home placement. Referrals by the Department of Social Service, County of Westchester, White Plains, New York, will be made of all such children who are under eight years of age or are a member of a sibling group in which at least one child is under age eight. Early decisions will be sought concerning achievement of the child's best interests: whether the least detrimental outcome will be return to the natural parents or enduring stay with permanent foster parents, including adoption. Results of the study will be assessed in terms including measurement of effectiveness of short-term preventive interventions in achieving these goals. Two types of short-term situational crisis preventive therapies and several forms of individual long-term therapies constitute the treatment groups, with an additional group which will not require treatment following psychiatric evaluation. A quasi-experimental design, a variation of the classical "k groups with one control" multiple one-way analysis of variance will be used. All groups will be statistically matched on variables believed to be related to the outcome measures and analyses of covariance will also be performed. Social, psychological, cognitive, and behavioral baseline measurements will be taken and compared to follow-up measurements six months and one year after the short-term treatment. Comparisons across groups of the trends in these follow-up measurements will also be made. Additional outcome measures, to be compared across groups, will be the amount of time children spent in these first foster placements, the number of foster placements per child, promptness of return and the length of stay in the biological home when returned to the biological parent(s).